Principal
Principal Knave is a Klinker Mixel. As his name suggests, he is the principal of Mixopolis Middle School. Description Personality Despite his important and serious role as a principal, Knave can sometimes get a little too enthusiastic. He is also a bit of a jokester. He doesn't seem to take administrative action or stand up for himself when Mixadel starts to control him; suggesting that either he is afraid of arguing with a royal Mixel, or that he is cowardly and unable to reason with bad behavior in general. Physical Appearance Principal Knave has a tall, brown narrow body with a dark brown accent on the bottom of his body. The center of his suit has a V shape, being nearly white with gold accents on the bottom with a black bow tie on top. He has striped, piped arms, similar to Jinky with a brown wristband and grey pincer hands. He has a trapezoidal-shaped head with a striped grey jaw similar to Kamzo with three sharp teeth on it and two sharp teeth on his upper lip. The center of his head is his cycloptic eye, which has a grey eyelid. He has four black, hair-like extensions on his head with a gold stump in the middle. He has grey legs and tall, narrow feet that are brown with a gray toe on each outer side and a gold toe on each inner side. Biography On the first day of the semester at his school, Knave announces to the students of the Teacher's Mixing 101 class that they would be receiving two new students that day. He then excited runs outsite to greet them. When Camillot and Mixadel exited their carriage, the principal greeted them, and the latter decided to treat him like a slave and have Knave "fetch his books". Later, when the royals left to go home, Principal Knave waved goodbye and suggested that they go to the school's fundraiser the next month. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Memorable Quotes *''"This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions!"'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Seriously, I am the principal. It doesn't look good for you to order me."'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Good-bye! Thank you for joining us! Oh, and uh, don’t forget about our fundraiser next month! It’s gonna be great."'' - Principal Knave, Every Knight Has Its Day Trivia *He was the focus of the second building challenge. *Concept art of his design, as well as confirming that he was a Klinker, was seen in The Wonderful World of Mixels. His finalized design ended up a combination of various preliminary ones. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Every Knight Has Its Day Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Characters without a set Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Five Teeth Category:Two toes Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Big head Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Mixels Category:Background characters Category:Male characters